Locked In A Room
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Bulma had been getting worried about Vegeta, after all he would not leave his room, so she called for Goku to come and try and get him out...sept a little problem ensued when the other tried to get Vegeta out, the door locked. Now what would happen? LEMON


**Locked In A Room**

* * *

><p>Pov: 3rd Person<p>

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Satis: Finished

Type: Oneshot

* * *

><p><em>"Goku can you come over?"<em>

It had started with those words. Goku had gotten a call from Bulma not to long after he had eaten his lunch. She had asked him to come over and check with her about something, but she hadn't exactly told him what it was over the phone. She had left him with that and then hung up on him, leaving him obviously confused. Yet, he still went and headed over to the Breif's residence. If he had known what was waiting for him maybe he wouldn't have gone over...

"Goku." She has told him as she led him down to the training room. "I know this was a sudden call but, I need you to do me a favor. You see...Vegeta has locked himself up in the gravity room for at least a few days now and nothing can seem to get him out." She told him as she stopped in front of the room. "Can you please try and get him out Goku? I think you might be the one person that can get him out of there…" She sighed softly.

And so, Goku started his little 'plan' to get Vegeta out of the room...

**No.1:**

Try: Knock on the door and say his name and try and get him to let me in.

Result: Door opens, and a fist to my face, then the door closed.

**No.2:**

Try: Just use instant transmition...

Result:...

"Ach...what the?" Goku muttered as he hit the ground, landing on his head. He sighed, guessing he needed to work on his landings before he tried that again. "Agh..." He sat up, rubbing his head softly.

"Hmph. Idiot." A voice said and Goku looked over his shoulder at the prince of the saiyans. "You didn't land like you did because you need to work on landings, the air here is heavier. You just simply fell over from the pressure shock." He said as he walked over.

"Says the one I had to do this for." Goku said, standing up. "Now come on Vegeta! Bulma just wants to see you for a few minutes! It couldn't kill ya to do so!" He complained.

"Agh...if I do then will you just leave me the hell alone?" The prince grumbled. Goku let out a sigh and nodded somewhat at this. The prince smiled and walked to the door.

"Fine then." He said and opened the door, walking out without another word. Goku sighed and followed him, almost falling from the change in gravity once again. Vegeta snorted and walked down the hallway. "I need to change first, or like hell am I looking at them." He said. Goku only nodded and stayed outside the room as to where Vegeta had gone into. "ACH!" He heard the prince's cry and without another word ran inside. He didn't hear the unmistakable **click** as the door closed.

He found Vegeta had gotten stuck in his armor...which appeared to have been made smaller by being washed. Goku chuckled and slowly pulled him out, smiling at the saiyan prince. The prince snorted and let the other help him stand. "Get out now." He said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright!" Goku chuckled and went to the door. He moved to open it, only to find it locked...he blinked and then tried to transport out of there...but only ended up transporting himself onto the bed somehow. He blinked and looked at Vegeta.

"It has a metal so no moves will work Baka." Vegeta snorted, and crossed his arms. "Why did you just-...it's locked isn't it?" He asked with a sigh and Goku nodded. "WOMAN!" He yelled in the next second.

_"Yes, Vegeta?" A voice said._

"Woman, the door is locked again." Vegeta replied.

_"Agh! Vegeta stop closing the door! Alright, alright let me go find the key and tell Goku to-"_

"Uh…I'm kinda stuck in here to Bulma…" Goku said slowly.

_"…Crud…alright hold on you two. And **no **killing each other!"_

"Yes M'am…"

An awkward science followed and Goku moved uncomfortably in the silence, he didn't like it. Vegeta silently sat down on the bed next to him before glancing over at him somewhat, noticing his fidgeting. He smirked softly and moved in close to the other saiyan. "Kakarrot..." He murmured, leaning in and sniffing the other somewhat. "Why do you smell like you do? That wife of yours not making you bathe anymore?" Goku blinked and looked at him. He paused and then smiled uneasily. "...what?" Vegeta said simply, pinning his hands on either side of the others face. "Did I hit some kind of...nerve...?" He murmured.

"...V-vegeta what are you...w-what are you doing?" Goku stammered and then blinked as the other leaned in and sniffed him once again, seemingly looking for something.

Vegeta pulled away suddenly and studied the others face silently. "Kakarrot..." He said suddenly. "When was the last time you...happened to do _anything _with your wife?" He asked, he could tell the others behavior around him was a cause of a lack...a lack of touch that all saiyans craved. Yes, Kakarrot needed to feel...wanted...yes the saiyan wanted to feel the touch he so lacked.

"I...I don't remember..." Goku stammered softly and then blinked as he felt a soft gloved hand on his re-grown tail. He bit his lip as the other pet his tail, making him let out a purr. He blushed, wondering how that came form his mouth.

"Hmn...and you don't know much about saiyan's either do you?" Vegeta murmured. "That's right...you have never..._been _a saiyan have you?" He kept lightly rubbing the others tail, wanting to hear the other purr again.

"W-what are you talking about?" Goku stammered, shivering lightly as the other kept rubbing his tail...he thought it was nothing but a pain factor but this...this felt so good!

"You have never felt the urges...that all saiyans feel at some point. The urge to kill _every _living thing on a planet...to be the best warrior in a flood of other warriors...and much more." Vegeta murmured. "Yes, you are one that has never felt that urge...and you know...that means you just need the contact more..." He leaned in and lightly nibbled on the others ear lobe.

"Ahn..." Goku shivered. "Stop it Vegeta!" He said, panting softly as the other licked his ear lobe, and then whispered into his ear.

"Don't resist it Kakarrot...you need this...or at some point it'll all come crashing down for you..." His hand kept rubbing the others tail, making the other purr more as he did so. He moved his other hand to the others chest and trailed along down the toned muscles. He lightly pushed the shirt up to touch the others skin directly, causing the latter to shiver and groan under the touch, his face going red as the other touched him like he was. He looked at his prince and then moved a hand up, grabbing the others hair and pulling him down to him and kissing him on the lips. To say the least, the prince was not expecting this. Goku didn't care, and brought the other in close to him to deepen the kiss between them. He then gasped, allowing the prince's tongue into his mouth as the other pressed his knee in between his legs roughly.

The warrior gripped onto the other tightly as he continued to tease him, the leg pressing into him, the hand on his tail, petting it, and then other hand that was on his chest, teasing his nipples now. He moaned softly under the other, and then reached out and grabbed the others tail and started rubbing his tail, getting the other to moan as well. This just seemed right for both saiyans and both of them were overly enjoying all of this. Goku shivered then as the prince's tongue moved over his own. He had never felt such sensations with Chi-Chi before. These sensations were just _so _good, and now the prince was making him feel just _so _good!

"Ahn…my prince…!" Goku moaned as the other grabbed onto his tail violently, and started to stroke it and use his other hand to tease the warrior's chest. He shivered softly and moaned loudly as the other kept teasing him like he was. He shivered, trying to move somewhat. He wanted the prince to feel good as well…and if he could make him feel really good…he was willing to do anything. He grabbed the others head and pulled him in for another kiss, moaning into the kiss of his own accord here. He violently kissed the other, then feeling the other yank away and bites down on his right shoulder. He returned the favor by biting down on the others left shoulder. He could feel the other smirking into the bite and he wondered why as both of them moved away from one another and the prince smirked softly at the younger saiyan.

"Do you know what bites mean in the saiyan language?" He murmured, and the other shook his head, of course he didn't know. Vegeta never taught him much about becoming a real saiyan so he had no idea frankly as to what bites meant to the saiyan race. The prince however, smirked at this and licked the others neck. "A bite on the right shoulder means that someone is dominate over you…thus why I bit you're left shoulder Kakarrot…and you bit my left…which of course means you are submissive to me…" The prince purred into his ear and lightly nipped at the others neck then and sighed contently as he kept touching the other in all parts possible that he could reach and make the other saiyan moan into his touch.

"So…I am submissive to you?" The other whispered softly as the other stopped his motions for a moment. He looked down at his warrior and smiled and nodded down at him. The other smiled softly and leaned up. "Then…why don't we seal this deal yet…my prince~…" He purred into the others ear then he felt the other slam him down against the bed and smirk down at him. He felt a soft hand lightly tracing over his muscle lines and the other grinned down at him and shook his head somewhat.

"Not yet, my warrior…" He purred down to the other and smirked softly as the other whimpered as he ran a hand over the bulge in his pants. "I have not yet gotten any of my fun from you..." He murmured down at the other who frowned up at him then smiled and pulled the other down against him, they're tails intertwining as he pushed his hips against his princes, rewarded with a loud moan from the prince.

"You _really _want it then?" The prince panted, feeling the other pressing so close to him. It felt good…and he was having a hard time restraining himself from ripping apart the others clothing and taking him right there and down. The one below him moaned and nodded as the others hips grinded against his own. He had no more patience to mess with the other saiyan now and grabbed onto the others pants and ripped them from the owner, growling as he showed his dominance over the other saiyan who lay beneath him. The other panted softly and watched his prince.

"Vege-" He was interrupted by the prince looking down at him and smiling softly at him, though it came as more of a smirk. The other ripped off the last article of clothing that Goku happened to have on as he said.

"No…I am you're prince…call me by that…" He smirked and leaned down and kissed the other on the lips as his hand went down and started to tease the others entrance. Goku moaned softly and kissed back, before gripping onto the others pants and ripping them from the prince's body as well as his shirt. "Hey…" The prince grumbled and frowned softly.

"Well, I can't be the only one naked, my prince~" The younger one purred into the others mouth. The prince smirked and moved his tongue around in the latter ones mouth as a finger went into the other. Goku growled softly and kissed back harshly as the other move the finger around inside of his tight body. It felt good. He had never thought that he would ever feel something like this from the saiyan prince…well much less a male. The prince was getting a little ahead of himself maybe as he slammed in two more fingers, moving them around in the other. Goku cried out softly at it and winced, gripping down on the prince's shoulders. "Ah! My priiiinnnncccceeee…." He cried and bit down on the others shoulder like he had before. The prince growled softly and returned the favor once more, moving the fingers around in the other.

Finally Vegeta could take no more and moved the fingers from the others tight body and slammed his member into the other, moaning softly. The other moaned as well, loving how the other was pushing into him. Vegeta did not wait for the other to adjust and started moving in the other harshly. They both moaned as the prince kept pushing into the warrior who was under him writhing in love and want for the other to move faster and harder inside of him. Vegeta moaned as well, loving the feeling of the tight insides of the other around him. "Kakarrot…~" The other moaned. "You are all mine!" He growled then and forced himself to move faster and harder into the tight saiyan body below him.

Goku moaned along with his prince, feeling the other move rougher. That was when he felt something inside of him get hit, and white flashed across his vision. He moaned loudly, and gripped onto the shoulders of his prince. "V-Vegeta hit there again!" He cried, moaning loudly. Vegeta smirked and kept hitting into that spot over and over, making sure to hit the others sweet spot again and again.

"Feel good?" Vegeta purred as he kept thrusting into the smaller saiyan, rougher than he had before. He could feel the other getting tighter around him and he moaned loudly as he felt the other tighten even more around him and he felt something hot hit his chest and the others chest as the other cried out his name, and he did so as well as he came inside of the other and moaned loudly. He then collapsed onto the others body and panted softly, leaning in and kissing his new love once more before he pulled out of the warrior. Goku panted and then pulled Vegeta into his arms, snuggling into him.

"Sleeping time?" The warrior murmured and the prince chuckled and nodded. He pulled the lavish covers over him and snuggled into the warrior as well. He had forgotten that Bulma was coming to unlock the room that they were in so that they could get out.

* * *

><p>When Bulma happened to open the door after <em>finally <em>managing to unlock the door she found the two sleeping there...yet she knew this could not be normal at all. She frowned and walked over, her face crossing to a deep blush as she saw that they had indeed found a way to **not **kill each other...but wasn't this a little...going over the edge? Well...at least the two of them where not having any troubles now...well that was least to say...well...before Chi-Chi found out this happened...then again...who was to say that Bulma would tell her friend? This was maybe best to leave alone...well...they _were_ locked in a room together...but still...agh...she needed to just leave this be. They would have what they had coming later on...when they woke up. Bulma would happen to have something to say to them then...yes, and neither of them would be too thrilled when they woke up. Yes...maybe one less meal would be a good...wait a second...she had called for Goku in the first place hadn't she...?


End file.
